Fighting for control
by SuperJohnny92
Summary: Self-injury,n: The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as cutting.
1. Chapter 1

**Self-injury,**

_n _ The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as  
_cutting._

* * *

Control. Dean needed control – Of his life and of his body.

He knew that he'd have to say yes to Michael. No matter how much he tried to deny it; become an angel condom. Dean didn't even have control over his own body. It was the truth. His life was always and had been run by others, like a puppet on strings.

But there was one way to regain control. Cutting. It made him _feel _again; light a fire inside of his empty soul. Each bubble of blood that escaped from his skin brought a feeling of control.

He never wanted to kill himself though. If Dean did that then he wouldn't be able to punish himself anymore. He just needed to feel the sharp pains that left scars across his arms.

Dean never thought he'd believe in this destiny crap. Wasn't that always for Sammy?

Sam. Right now, he was gone and Dean was alone. He'd come back though.

Sam could never know.

_-_-_

_Click. _The motel door opens.

"Dean?" _Footsteps. _

"I did some research and I think I might have stumbled across something big. We should check it out."

_Closer. _"You better not be jerking off in the bathroom."

_A laugh. _Then, _silence. _

"Hey, man" _No response. _"Dean?"

The door opens, slowly. "You in here....?"

"DEAN!" A hand's on his shoulder. _Cold. _

"What happened?" He doesn't reply_. He can't. _

"Oh my..." _Blood. _There's so much blood.

Dean _blinks _and then his eyes go _wide. _

"I...Sorry..."Dean finally whispers and covers his wrists. _Disappointment. _

_A gasp. "What have you done?"_

_Eyes downcast. _"You weren't supposed to know..." Now with sudden acknowledgment. "I need to go" He tries to stand but a hand is still on his shoulder. _Strong._

"Sammy." _Please. Dean _says his name with such desperation it's heartbreaking.

Sam's face is full of worry. _Caring. _Not angry. "Why?" _Did_ _you do this to yourself._ His voice is soft_. Reassuring. _

Dean doesn't answer. _Ashamed. _

"Make me a promise." Sam says firmly. _Confident_.

Dean doesn't look up. "Dean" He grabs Dean's head and forces him to make eye contact. "Look at me".

Sam's eyes are _hopeful._ Dean's eyes are _dull_ and _lost. _

"Never cut yourself again" There it is; the word; the truth. _Cut. _

What follows is a silence that seems to last forever.

Then, "I promise".


	2. Chapter 2

**Self-injury,**

_n, _The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

* * *

Dean had been frighteningly quiet. It was unnatural and wrong. Sam had never seen this side of his brother before and honestly, it scared him right down to his core.

Dean felt lost and so confused; overwhelmed. His head was a jail full of consuming negative thoughts. Everything was his fault. Dean had lost touch with reality, watching everything around him detached - like watching someone else's life before his eyes in a movie – everything was there but just out of grasp. A blur.

Dean was running on autopilot. He had lost all hope. He was alone.

But he had kept his promise so far. Dean hadn't cut. However, instead of making things better it had made things unimaginably worse. Dean was numb. He had no form of control anymore and he had just given up. The only thing he held on to was his promise to Sam.

He didn't care if he had to say yes to Michael. He didn't care about the apocalypse. Dean had lost interest in everything.

_-_-_-_

"Dean?" Sam's voice is begging, distant. Dean turns his head to follow this sound. "Can you please talk to me."

It isn't a question but a plead; almost an order.

"Dean, you need to open up to me here. You can't just lock away your feelings and recoil. It's not healthy." Sam's voice is louder this time. Dean closes his eyes, attempting to block out the conversation.

A firm hand is placed on his shoulder. "You can't ignore me. I'm not going to give up. Never. Please, Dean, just let me talk to you, man", Again, Sam's begging.

Dean get's up abruptly and pushes past Sam.

"Hey...", Quickly reacting, Sam pulls out his hand and grabs Dean by the wrist, forgetting the deep cuts that had been put their purposely only a few days ago. Dean's eyes go wide and he pulls his arm away instinctively, holding it to his chest.

"You took away my only form of control. And all because I made you a promise, Sammy", It's Dean speaking openly for the first time since the incident, his voice broken.

Before Sam can blink and register what has happened, he hears the motel door slam closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

_

* * *

_

Sam's been walking for 45 minutes when he reaches the closest bar. And he's just sure that hot wiring a car would have gone over perfectly fine. That's if there were any car's around. Dean took off in the Impala and they're literally in the middle of nowhere. Sam hopes that Dean hasn't taken off forever. But Sam's instincts tell him that he hasn't.

Even though it's dark, Sam could pick out Dean's car anywhere. Relief fills his heart. But then he's overwhelmed. "You took away my only form of control. And all because I made you a promise, Sammy". How could Sam do that? Dean needed him.

So Sam heads into the bar for his big brother.

............

"Hey, I was wondering if you've seen this guy? His car is parked out the front". Sam asks after not finding his brother in the bar, pulling out a photo of Dean that he always carries with him.

The man's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Why you askin'?"

"Please", Sam almost begs, passing money across the bench.

"Now that you mention it, Yeah, I've seen him."

Sam perks up, "And?"

"He walked in about 30 minutes ago. Shot down a hella' lot of drinks then disappeared back there". The man points to the restrooms.

"Thank you", Sam barely manages before almost tripping over when walking away.

"Whatever. Just make sure to tell him to clean up his mess. I don't want him to stink up the place".

Sam nods and runs towards the restrooms, his heart pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

_

* * *

_

The men's restroom door is locked. But Sam knows that Dean's in there. And everything doesn't feel right. Honestly, Sam's terrified of what he will find of his brother. It's feels like a replay of what happened the first time he found Dean. Sam takes a deep breath.

........

Sam gently knocks on the door. "Dean, I know you're in there. I just-I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Please, Dean, tell me that you're okay." He says, trying as hard as he can for his voice not to completely break.

No response. Nothing; Silence.

"Look, I'm so sorry for pushing you. I shouldn't have." Sam tries again. "Please, let me help you."

Sam feels so helpless. But he has to stay strong. For Dean.

"Dean..."

There's a shuffle and then the door unlocks.

Sam's surprised. He pushes the door open slowly, dreading what he will see.

Sam adjusts his eyes and looks in. The first thing he sees is Dean's knife. Dean's hands are shaking. Sam looks up and Dean's eyes are fixed on the knife. Then he notices that Dean is sitting in almost a foetal position.

Sam rushes to his brother's side. "It's okay Dean. I'm here now".

He puts his own hand over Dean's and uncurls his fingers from around the knife. Sam throws it away and runs his hands up Dean's arms and around his body. There's no blood. No signs of red anywhere. Just old scars.

Sam takes Dean into an embrace. His body is dead weight against Sam's. Then a shudder ripples through Dean's body and the dam walls crumble.

"I've got you." Sam confirms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

_

* * *

_

They sit like that for what feels like an eternity. Sam holding Dean. Simply a little brother holding his hero; his big brother, tight.

But Dean is broken. So this time it's Sam's turn to pick up the pieces.

.......

"Dean," Sam breaks the silence. His voice sounds unbelievably strong but echoes with pain in the small rest room.

Dean wipes a hand down his face and forces the still wet tears away. He shrugs Sam off and gets up to walk away. Sam expects some remark about the 'chick-flick' moment but instead gets the back of Dean leaving.

Sam sighs and follows Dean out. He sticks to his side. Close. Determined. Sam ignores the Bar Owners glances.

The outside wind is sharp. It pierces at his face and through the hole in his heart.

Sam knows that Dean isn't going to talk about what just happened. Dean's going to shut himself down to the World. But Sam can't let him do that. Not this time.

When they get to the Impala Dean walks to the driver's side of car.

"Dean, I'm not letting you drive," Sam says.

Dean gives Sam a thoughtful look and then finally grabs the keys out of his pocket and places them into Sam's open palm.

"Thank you," Sam replies in response, a little stunned that Dean hasn't fought over his baby. He forces out his next words, "And you know that we're talking about this when we get home, right?".

Dean tenses. Then looks down and gets into the passenger side of his car.

.......

The ride home is quiet. Sam takes quick glances at Dean. He is sunken into his seat, his eyes locked on the dark outside the window. The walk into their motel room is no different.

"Dean, I want to understand. And I can't do that unless you let me help you. I know you're hurting and I want to take your pain away. You're my big brother. So please, just talk to me." Sam's begging. Dean's walked as far away as he can get from Sam in the motel room.

Dean's eyes are full of despair when he looks directly at Sam. So many emotions come and go on Dean's face. But, finally, he opens his mouth slowly and speaks.

"I'm sorry," Dean hesitates again and clears his throat. "Look, I'm tired so can I just please go to sleep now". His voice is hoarse and he sighs with exhaustion. "We'll talk later."

Sam nods and offers Dean a small smile, trying to keep back tears. "Okay. Try and get some rest."

Dean turns and disappears behind the door. Sam collapses into the couch.

_I'm going to make you better._ Sam thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES: I'd just like to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I've never really written multi-chapter fictions before so I'm sorry if it sucks. And please forgive me for the lack of updates; my laptop has been at the computer doctors for the past month. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

_

* * *

_

_Dean looks ahead; his brother's face fixed on his own. An evil lazy smirk is highlighted by his dark eyes. Dean attempts to yell out Sam's name but his lips don't move. Instead, his nightmare is becoming a reality. With no control, he hears his own voice speak. "Lucifer," he says. Dean's fighting inside of his own body. He's said yes; he's became Michael's vessel. Dean just wants to reach out, communicate to his baby brother. Tell him everything's going to be okay. But he can't. He's looking at Lucifer and not Sam. _

_Dean's failed. He's scared and he just wants to have control of the situation. Dean had given up hope a long time ago but now he feels like he could use all the hope he can get. _

_The fear's creeping up on Dean and consuming him. He needs to choose his own destiny. He needs to feel his body. He needs to..._

...

"DEAN!" He feels his body shaken and awakes with wide eyes and a gasp, shooting up from his bed. Dean's breathing is heavy but he's in control.

Sam's arm is resting firmly on his back and rubbing soothing circles. "Are you okay? One hell of a nightmare, huh?" Sam says in a reassuring tone.

Dean takes a while to respond and calm down but when he finally does he puts on his famous fake Dean Winchester mask. "Get off me, man. I'm not a baby unlike you".

Sam deflates and looks disappointed. He's tired and can't take any more. "Cut the act, Dean," he says with frustrated emotion.

"Sam, leave it," Dean threatens.

"No! You said we'd talk about this so let's talk".

"I swear if you don't back off I'll..."

Sam cuts Dean off. "You'll what? Hit me? Or just tell me that everything's okay and there's nothing to worry about? Because seriously, Dean, everything's far from okay. You-, " Sam stops himself and rubs his eyes with a sigh. "You need help".

Dean glares at Sam. He's determined to win but slowly his walls come down.

"Come on, I know something's bothering you. These dreams you have. Why do you cut yourself?"

The truth is always a sharp hit to Dean. He stays silent and lowers his gaze.

"What were you dreaming about? Dean, please give me something here". Dean's never heard Sam's voice so desperate before. Something in Dean crumbles.

Dean's voice breaks as he says the next words. "Sam, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do any more. I'm supposed to be strong for you but I'm not."

"Dean, you're the strongest person I know in the world". Sam says as a fact. "But for once please let me be strong for you".

Dean lifts his gaze again and looks Sam in the eyes.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. Let me take some of that weight from your shoulders," Sam says with confidence. "What was your dream about?"

Dean prepares himself and tries to detach his emotions from his words. "I know I always tell you that we can make our own choices and form our own destiny, but that's a lie. I'm not being honest with you. No matter what we do I'll always become Michael's vessel and you'll become Lucifer's. Even you know that, Sammy". Dean pauses and takes a breath. "I've never had control of my life. No matter what everything I've not want to happen has happened. So I figure why not say yes to Michael as well? But I try so hard every day not to. My job has always been to look after you and it seems like I'm not even good at that." Dean looks down and the emotion finally creeps back into his voice. "That's why I need to cut myself. For control. I don't care what you think but I have to do it." He finishes quietly.

It all makes sense to Sam now. By inflicting pain on himself Dean has power of his own body.

Sam feels the overpowering need to comfort his brother. He knows by instinct that Dean will want space but he moves in and shields his big brother.

Right now, everything feels like it's going to alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

* * *

Nothing good ever lasts.

Especially when you're a Winchester. Being a hunter ensures a life full of pain, sacrifices, and disappointments. Complete a job and then move on; a never-ending cycle. Add the responsibility of saving the world, and it would be inevitable for anyone to crumble and fall.

Dean Winchester always wore a mask of a strong hero – someone who would risk their own life to save others, protect their family, and try to make everyone happy.

But that mask was slipping.

...

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"For the millionth time, I'm fine" Dean grumbles, "And every other answer will be the same, so quit worrying."

"Dean, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I'm having a hard time believing that there is nothing wrong. You can't just suddenly feel better."

"Well I do".

"Dean…"

"Sam." Dean snaps.

With an annoyed sigh, Sam straightens his body, "You can't keep lying to me, because the only person you're fooling is yourself."

"Whatever," Dean turns away, trying to ignore the conversation.

"I'm not going to give up even though you have," Sam pushes.

"Thanks for the wisdom, Dr. Phil," Dean says with a roll of his eyes.

Sam's about to lose his temper, "This is serious!" The younger brother yells as he stands over Dean, demanding his attention.

The older brother attempts to walk away, but Sam won't let him.

"Okay, Sam. Do you really want to know the truth?" Pointing to his head with a look of hopelessness, Dean continues. "I hate living in my head. It's crazy and scary and chaotic. I keep myself occupied so I don't have to be left alone with myself. I don't feel anything inside. I can't grasp reality". He gently traces the scars on his arm. "So I do…this."

Sam eyebrows furrow as Dean's tone changes into one that if full of frustration, "You can't say that you understand because you're not me, so don't you dare try. If you want to help me so much, then just leave me alone."

Acknowledging that Sam's guard is down, Dean breaks eye contact and stomps away, grabbing his jacket. "I'm going for a drive."

Sam watches as the motel door is closed. He feels angry and exhausted and helpless. _Looks like we're back to where we started. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

* * *

The brightness from Sam's laptop screen illuminates the old motel room. With a tired sigh, Sam opens up a new Google page. He pauses for a moment before typing in the words _Self Harm._

'_If you're not going to let me understand, Dean, then I'm going to have to myself',_ Sam thinks.

Lists of images and websites pop up, mentioning words like _cutting_, _deliberate_, _mental illness_, and _seeking help. _Sam clicks on the first link.

…

Dean's gaze is hard as he watches the road in front of him fly past. Why can't anything stand still for once?

Dean understands Sam's concern, but it's not his burden to have. It is Dean's responsibility to take care of his younger brother, not the other way around. He pushes his foot harder on the accelerator and watches as the speed goes up.

'_Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just killed myself now_. ' Dean muses. '_Car accident'_. Huh. '_Not the most heroic way to go'. _

At that thought, Dean reduces his speed as blinding headlights appear in the distance. He squints his eyes and mutters to himself. Before Dean can prepare himself, the white lights engulf his world.

For a brief moment, all Dean can do is feel and hear. He feels pain and his body being thrown around; he hears metal smashing and bones breaking. Then, silence. _Crap._

…

When Dean gains consciousness, he can't move his body. He slowly blinks and takes in the surroundings. He's in an old dark room which appears to be abandoned. Dean looks down and examines his injuries. _'This isn't good', _he whispers to himself.

"Oh, you're awake!" Dean snaps his head up to see a man walk in. "Did you sleep well, Dean?" With an evil smirk, the man's eyes flash black.

"Demon", Dean says as a statement rather than a question.

"Correct", the demon replies with excitement and a point of his finger.

Dean grits his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that, Dean. I just want to have a friendly chat" He winks. "Now, I hear that you're considering actually being Michael's vessel. You know, you really shouldn't do that. It would make things more difficult for us, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Or what, you'll cry?" Dean taunts.

The demon steps closer and pushes down on one of Dean's injuries. Dean moans and raises his arms to protect himself. With a shift in face expression, the demon grabs Dean's arm and pulls up his sleeve. "What do we have here?" He grins, looking closely at the severe purple scars evenly lining Dean's arm. "Really? I didn't picture you as someone who would do something so…depressing. Isn't this just some teenage phase for seeking attention?" He laughs.

Dean violently pulls his arm away. "Shut up!" He spits.

"Aw, how cute. Dean Winchester getting all defenceless."

"I said, SHUT UP!"

"How about…No?" The demon steps back and looks Dean up and down. "This is too much fun."

Without another thought, Dean snaps and charges as the demon, knocking him off his feet. "Are you deaf?" Dean shouts as he begins trying to do as much damage to the demon as he possibly can considering the situation. But, the fight doesn't last long and the demon starts hitting and kicking Dean in return.

"I expected more from you, Dean. I'm a little disappointed".

Dean collapses against the wall and spits out blood in the demon's direction.

"You're so pathetic. I think good ol' God made a mistake when He chose you to save the world".

With a quirky weak smile, Dean looks the demon in the eye. "You forgot one thing."

The demon narrows his eyes and moves closer, "And what's that"?

"I'm Dean Winchester," From behind him, Dean pulls out the demon knife which had been taken from him during the car crash but he'd managed to get back moments earlier. He aims and plunges it right into the demon's chest. After a few thrusts, the demon falls to the ground, its eyes blank.

…

Sam closes the screen of his laptop and sits back. With furrowed eyebrows, he rubs his temples. Sam doesn't know what to think anymore or how to help his brother. No matter what, he's going to try with better acknowledgement.

He looks at his phone, realising what time it is. Dean's been gone for hours. Sam calls Dean's mobile. It doesn't surprise him when it goes to voicemail, but Sam feels that something is wrong.

'Borrowing' a car, Sam starts down the road. _Damn it Dean, where are you?' _

After ten minutes, Sam notices something in the horizon. He takes a breath as his bad feeling intensifies. It's Dean's car, or what's left of it.

Sam jumps out of the car and rushes to the damage. He looks everywhere but it doesn't take long for him to realise that Dean's nowhere to be seen.

Running back to the car, he speeds off. Thoughts fly through Sam's mind as he tries to figure out what to do. What happened? Where is Dean? Is he okay?

In the corner of his eye, Sam spots an old road house. As he slows down, he sees a car parked out front which is smashed. Immediately, Sam pulls in and forces his car to a stop.

"DEAN!" Sam shouts, running in to the building. He yells out his brother's name again before he halts to a pause and looks through one of the doors. The moonlight shines through the window and highlights a figure. "Dean?" Sam questions in panic, rushing into the room.

His older brother is curled up on the floor, clutching his injured body. Dean is covered in blood and his limbs are disjointed.

Sam grabs his mobile and dials 911.

"Hang in there, Dean. Everything is going to be okay" Sam tries to convince himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Self-injury,**

_n, _The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

* * *

Some people say that just before you die, you see a bright light. Others claim that your life flashes before your eyes. However, these people aren't Dean Winchester. Most people haven't died and came back to life before, more than once.

When Dean opened his eyes, he did see a bright light. But it was the blinding white walls of a hospital room. No silver lining. No peaceful acceptance. Sure, it smelled like death. Although this, according to Dean's vital signs, was living. _Just._

He hated hospitals. There were too many questions involved. Why was he there in the first place?

...

Dean tries to remember what had happened. Small memories flash through his mind. Another argument with Sam; revolving issues; bright lights; and then pain. Blackness is all that follows. Dean finally looks down at his body, trying to remember the missing details.

"Dean!", At his own name, Dean whips his head up to meet his little brother's pleased face. "Hey man, it's good to see you awake."

Dean forces a small smile, but he knows that his face is full of confusion.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sam asks with worry.

Dean clears his dry throat, but before he can answer his attention is drawn to a Surgeon who walks through the hospital door.

"I'm glad to see that you're back with us Mr…" Looking down at his notes, the Surgeon continues, "Smith. You were in a car accident and suffered quite serious injuries. We've taken great care of you here though, so you should be just fine once your body heals up." With a reassuring smile, the Surgeon turns his attention towards Sam and points out the door. "Can I talk to you about something out here, please?"

Sam shoots a curious look at Dean before following the man, "Sure, I'll be right back Dean."

Dean's even more confused than before. He tries to listen to their conversation but gives up when he feels an overwhelming weight of exhaustion. _Did the Doc say something about being in a car accident?_ Dean closes his eyes and focuses on sorting past the darkness. It doesn't make sense.

…

"What's up Doc?" Sam asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, as you know, Dean received some extensive injuries from the accident, however he should fully recover. But we also found something else. Were you aware that your brother self-harms?" Sam let out a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding on to.

Pushing back the hair from his face, Sam feels his heart tighten. He take his time before answering, "I've known about it for a while now." Sam lets out a defeated sigh. "I've tried to help but he won't let me."

The man puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezes it as a means of support. "I know it's a difficult issue to have to deal with. However, I have something that I'd like you to seriously think about. This hospital offers some great programs to help people just like your brother. We don't want him to have to suffer alone."

Sam lookes back towards his helpless and injured brother. "Thanks. My brother's the most stubborn person I know, but I'll give it a try and talk to him."

The Doc nods and gives Sam another smile, "Here is some information about the program; all the details are in there. Good luck." He passes Sam a pamphlet and then walks away.

Sam goes back into Dean's hospital room and collapses on the chair beside his brother's sleeping form. _What am I going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Self-injury,**

_n,_The act of intentionally hurting oneself. One manifestation of this is known as _cutting._

* * *

'_You're not good enough; you're pathetic, hopeless, and selfish'. These words echo as black eyes stare back. 'How can you be such a sad human being?' The voice taunts and laughs. 'Cut. Cut. Cut.'_

…

Dean snaps his eyes open and awakes to the heart monitor rapidly beeping in time with his own. He remembers all the missing details from what happened after the accident.

Dean looks around the room and finds his brother lying back in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Sam appears peaceful yet exhausted. Dean attempts to stretch his body but lets out an awkward groan instead. It doesn't surprise Dean when he sees his brother at his side the next minute. After all, they are trained to be alert and ready for fight.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Sam asks with concern.

Clearing his throat, Dean answers with a raspy voice, "Peachy."

Sam smiles slightly and sits back down, pulling his chair closer to Dean's bed. "So what the hell happened? I found you unconscious next to a wasted demon."

Dean closes his eyes and drags a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes. "I woke up in some abandoned room and this demon came in wanting to talk to me about Michael's vessel." Dean pauses and recognition crosses his face, "Hey, how's my baby? She better be okay!"

Sam shakes his head in amusement, "Your car is at Bobby's. I'm not going to lie to you, she needs some work."

Dean's eyes widen, "Dammit."

"Don't worry, Dean. So, nothing else happened? Are you sure the demon just wanted to talk to you?"

Dean looks down before answering, ignoring the thoughts of self-harm, "That's all."

Sam nods, trusting his brother but not fully believing him.

"What's that?" Dean eyes the pamphlet sitting on the bed side table.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some stupid hospital advertisement," Sam says quickly in one breath, grabbing the pamphlet.

Dean narrows his eyes and snatches it off Sam, "Why are you trying to hide it for?" He says with a small grin.

Dean's expression slowly changes as he reads the front page, "Sam, what is this?"

Sam tries to calm down Dean, "It's nothing. The doctor gave it to me. Did you think that they weren't going to see your scars? They know and just want to help, Dean. I want to help you too."

Dean looks away, ignoring Sam.

"Look, listen to me. They have a great programme here. It aims to help people just like you. They can help you." Sam begs.

Dean looks Sam straight in the eyes, "Other people aren't like you and me. Nobody can help me; I don't need help and some ridiculous programme sure isn't going to 'fix' me." He turns away from Sam, "Please, just leave."

Sam stands there for a while trying to think of something to say. He sighs and starts to walk towards the door, "I'll be back later." He says with a quiet voice, not even sure if Dean was listening.


End file.
